


So She Dances

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, No Smut, Older Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: She was dancing around her room, singing into her hairbrush like no one was watching(and she thought no one was).But Papyrus was watching, having arrived earlier for their date than she expected.And he was captivated.





	So She Dances

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when I was goofing off and dancing around my room, singing Sad Song into an Icy Hot appilcator. I then thought, "How cute would it be if Papyrus caught Frisk singing and dancing like no one was watching?" and this little drabble was born.

 

"GOOD AFTERNOON, LADY ASGORE!" Papyrus said happily as Toriel answered the door. "I'VE COME TO PICK UP FRISK FOR OUR DATE!"

Toriel smiled at him. "Hello, Papyrus. Frisk is right upstairs. I am sure she is about ready. You can go up and meet her." She stepped aside to let him in.

Papyrus thanked her and headed upstairs. As he approached Frisk's room, he heard music playing and off key singing.

Her door was partially open and Papyrus just couldn't help himself as his curiosity nagged at him.

He peeked.

Frisk was wearing a light blue sundress that flowed softly to her calves. She was smiling widely, dancing and twirling around her bedroom, holding a hairbrush like a microphone as she sang along to the song that was playing on her phone.

"Without you, I feel broke, like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold." she sang loudly into the hairbrush before running it through her hair, though she didn't stop singing. "Without you, I feel torn, like a sail in a storm. Without you...I'm just a sad song." She twirled, eyes closed in bliss as she held the hairbrush to her mouth again. "You're the perfect melody, the only harmony, I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me, with you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear."

Papyrus smiled widely at the sight but also made sure to duck behind the door when she turned in the direction of it, even though her eyes were still closed. He knew she would embarrassed if she knew he was watching and that she'd stop.

And he didn't want her to stop.

Frisk was embarrassed by her singing voice and refused to sing in front of anyone, claiming that she couldn't hold a tune(which she admittedly couldn't) and that she would probably burst their eardrums if she attempted to sing.

But out of key or not, he loved seeing her dance and sing, to see this private passion she kept from everyone else . She looked so happy, so free.

She was beautiful, and he wanted to keep this moment in his soul forever.

As the last notes trailed away and the music ended, Papyrus quickly and very quietly scampered to the stairs to make it look like he had just come up. And not a moment too soon as her door opened.

She stepped out and spotted him. She looked surprised for a minute, but then smiled widely, the special smile that she reserved for him that he loved so much. "Oh! Hey Papyrus! I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN! I JUST GOT HERE A FEW MINUTES AGO!" he reassured her.

She smiled again and came over, standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss him. She let out a small frustrated noise when she couldn't quite reach and he chuckled warmly and bent down, pressing his teeth to her lips.

"I hate being short." she grumbled after the kiss.

"WELL, I LIKE IT." he told her, smiling. "I THINK YOU'RE ADORABLE."

"You just say that because you can sneak up and kiss me and I'm too short to get you back." she retorted playfully with a smile and linked her arm around his. "So where are we going?"

He smiled as he replayed the image of her dancing and singing so freely in his mind. "WELL...I THOUGHT I'D TAKE YOU DANCING."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! And if you have any requests or suggestions, let me know!


End file.
